


Finduilas - A Drabble

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is naught in Minas Tirith that gives her peace... but memories. And they grow few and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finduilas - A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Oft times, waves wickedly wash against the jagged rocks, as the little promontory valiantly thrusts out into the Bay.

This day, the sea lay calm. Black rocks against green-blue waters. Sky the color of aerinite. Gulls, in the nearby sea, gently lift up, then drop down again. Others waft on the wind.

Eyes closed, she brought this scene before her mind's eye. Always, this image strengthened her, lifted her up and kept her heart steady when all about her seemed fierce, ugly, and violent.

This day, she found moments of peace flitted further apart. This day, she was afraid.


End file.
